


Hot Enough

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Oral Sex, its literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: "Honestly," Jaehwan says, staring down from his spot on the couch. "How did you get him to do this?"Taekwoon glares up at him, but its hardly threatening with the cat ear head band he wears and the ball gag stuffing his mouth. Sanghyuk giggles evilly from behind his hyung, hand trailing up and down Taekwoons broad back. "It was surprisingly simple" He snickers. "You know how he gets when you touch him."





	

"Honestly," Jaehwan says, staring down from his spot on the couch. "How did you get him to do this?"

Taekwoon glares up at him, but its hardly threatening with the cat ear head band he wears and the ball gag stuffing his mouth. Sanghyuk giggles evilly from behind his hyung, hand trailing up and down Taekwoons broad back. "It was surprisingly simple" He snickers. "You know how he gets when you touch him."

Jaehwan nods, not really listening because his eyes were trained on Taekwoons pink lips that stretched around the ball, causing it to already start to glisten with saliva. He appreciated the view of how Taekwoons back arched slightly, due to having to stand on his hands and knees. "Is that so." He says, eyes not leaving the elder.

"I told him I wouldn't let him cum unless he did everything I said." The grin on Sanghyuks face is absolutely demonic but Jaehwan has never loved the younger more. Sure enough, when Jaehwan looked between Taekwoons arms, his hard cock could be seen, curving up and wetting his cream sweater. Taekwoon jumps, a strangled yelp sound that could not be covered from the ball gag leaving his lips, when Sanghyuk reaches between his legs to grab at his length. "And he really needs to come, right Taekwoonie?"

Taekwoon tries to turn his head to glower at Sanghyuk, but the younger pays no mind,  giving his ass a harsh slap and causing the eldest to keen again. "Don't look at me like that when its true." He states simply.

"He's got a point hyung." Jaehwan adds, bringing his hand down to run his fingers through Taekwoons hair and tug his head to face him. "You act like you hate it but you're really turned on right now aren't you?" Taekwoons eyes widen, his face becoming a burning red as he avoids eye contact. The wholes things kind of adorable.

"Hyung you're not allowed to get shy now. Or We won't give you what you need." Sanghyuk sing songs, running his fingers up and down the elders bare thighs. He'd managed to get Taekwoon out of his pajama pants while Jaehwan was gone. Jaehwan takes a moment to indulge in the thought of Sanghyuk pulling Taekwoons pants down, the elder far too caught up in Sanghyuks fingers wrapped around his cock to care. Completely pliant even when Sanghyuk brought out the ball gag (where had he even _bought_ such a thing). But then Sanghyuk is talking again.

"What do you wanna see him do. Do you think we can get him to meow." Truly, the boy indulges in lifes simple pleasures. Jaehwan smirks, tugging on the ball gag with his thumb until it falls out with a _pop_ noise. Glossy saliva covers the entire outside of Taekwoons mouth. "Oh I'm sure we can get him to do a lot of things."

Taekwoon shudders at Jaehwans smile, not fooled by it's sweetness. He doesn't protest though, when he's pushed closer, until Jaehwans cock is pressing against his lips, smearing precome around his mouth. His eyes shut tightly, shame overtaking his senses when he feels his cock twitch.

Jaewan tuts. "Nuh uh, baby. You need to look _right_ at me." Taekwoons forced to stare back at Jaehwan, seeing how intensely he's watching Taekwoon. It makes the man gulp. and something twists in his stomach. "Open wide."

Obediantly, but timid, Taekwoon parts his lips, all the saliva that had gathered sticking from the top of his mouth to the bottom. He blinks at Jaehwan prettily, eyes darting left and right before he forces himself to keep contact. Jaehwan doesn't push in right away, instead enjoying the sight of Taekwoon waiting patiently for him on his hands and knees, mouth open at the ready. He takes his cock in hand, letting it drag across Taekwoons flushed cheek. Precome paints his face, causing it to shine a little and Jaehwan can't help but do it on the other side. Taekwoon glares at him, mortification written all over his face but Jaehwan just laughs.

"Calm down there, kitty." He says, reminding the elder of the fuzzy ears he wore. "I can tell how hard its making you." He pushes Taekwoons head back when the man leans to take his cock in his mouth. "But you have ask for what you want."

Arms snake around Taekwoons waist, catching the man off guard and he's pulled against Sanghyuks chest. Taekwoons eyes widen. He tries turning to face Sanghyuk but Sanghyuk just pushes his head back to looking at Jaehwan. "Come on Taekwoonie, do what jyani says."

"Why do _I_ have to ask to suck _him_ off?" Taekwoon hisses.

Sanghyuk gasps. "I didn't know our cat could talk." Jaehwan laughs and Taekwoon growls at the both of them, struggling but Sanghyuks hold is too strong.

"To answer your question, hyung." Sanghyuk states after they settle down. "Its because we know how much you like it." His voice this time is much lower, something dark in the way he speaks. It causes Taekwoon to release an involuntary shiver, cursing his own body immediately after.

"Isn't it cute," Jaehwan pushes his foot forward, mercilessly pressing it against Taekwoons dick and causing him to cry out. "How hard our hyungie gets when we fuck his mouth." His moves his foot back and forth, making Taekwoon whine and let his head fall back against Sanghyuks shoulder. "Don't you want it, Taekwoonie? Don't you want to _taste_ me?"

It's like a flick has been switched, Taekwoon becoming all too easy, too pliant after a few small touches. His sweater, the lone item of clothing he wore (save the cat ears) was pushed away by Jaehwans toe, letting the material ride over his belly. The older man bucks his hips, grinding his cock against the flat of Jaehwans foot, imagining his cock stretching Taekwoons mouth wide.

"I-I.." He whines. "It's n-not...like that..." But oh _god_ it was. There must have really been something wrong with him.

"Come on Taekwoonie," Sanghyuk eggs him on, fingers coming up under his sweater to run over his nipples. "Just ask for it in the pretty voice of yours."

Taekwoon feels his eyes blur at little as he looks back at Jaehwan watching him. Jaehwans foot was still rubbing against him, and the added effect of Sanghyuks hands on his chest weren't helping. He gives in "P-please..." 

Jaehwan hums. "Please what, hyung?"

"Please....please f-fuck my mouth!" He whimpers. Jaehwan pretends to think it over for a moment, sending an overly dazzling smile to Sanghyuk.

"Do you think I should?" He asks. Sanghyuk smiles.

"I think he's behaved well enough."

"Alright then, you can come back here Taekwoonie." Sanghyuk lets his waist go, and shakily, Taekwoon crawls back to his position between Jaehwans legs. The cat ears are askew on his head, so Jaehwan reaches down to fix them until they look perfect again. There, now they were ready.

This time, when Jaehwan orders Taekwoon to open his mouth, he actually does push his cock in. Jaehwan feels his head go into the wet suction, Taekwoons warm tongue wrapping around his immediately. "Fuck..." He hissed. "It feels good."

"Come on hyung, Take him all the way in." Sanghyuk coos, fingers rubbing soothingly up and down Taekwoons thigh. They made a gorgeous pair, Jaehwan thought, watching both his lovers. He was lucky.

Taekwoon trembles, eyes flickering up to Jaehwan as his jaw widens and he takes him in deeper. The feeling of Jaehwans cock hitting the back of his throat is euphoric for both of them, and Jaehwan moans unabashedly at it.

They're pace speeds up quite a bit after that, the feeling of Taekwoons mouth around him is just so amazing _Jaehwan_ can't think for a moment to be gentle. His hands had found themselves in Taekwoons brown hair, pulling at the tresses harder each time he fucked into his mouth going in and out so fast Taekwoon wasn't getting much time to breathe in between. There were sounds of spluttering and looking down Taekwoon had tears in his eyes, face pink and lips spread so obscenely wide Jaehwan wondered if the edges of his mouth would bleed.

He'd probably still look beautiful.

"Look at him he's practically leaking." Jaehwan looks at wear Sanghyuk sat, the younger lifting up Taekwoons hard cock and showing him. It was dribbling precome, dripping from Taekwoons tip and onto the floor. "You're making such a mess Taekwoonie."

Taekwoon releases an incomprehensible whine, causing vibrations against Jaehwans dick that make him gasp.

"Its turning him on so much Jyani!" Sanghyuk almost sounds surprised. "Do you think if you throat fucked him hard enough he'd come?"

"Is it true woonie?" Sanghyuk then addresses Taekwoon, taking into account all the little noises he was making. "Do you like Jaehwans fat cock stretching your mouth open that much?"

"F-fuck!" Jaehwan whines, Sanghyuks dirty talk adding to the wonders Taekwoons mouth was doing was too much. There came that familiar warmth in his stomach, bubbling over until he felt like something was going to burst. Quickly, without warning he pulls out of Taekwoon. The elder looks at him, his red tear streaked face in a complete daze and it was enough to bring Jaehwan over the edge completely. He cums all over Taekwoons face, watching his semen spray Taekwoon white.

Sanghyuk moans. "Oh fuck that's hot."

Jaehwans still recovering from his orgasm, legs feeling like jelly, when Sanghyuk moves forward and turns Taekwoon to face him. Sanghyuk keeps eye contact with Jaehwan when he leans in, licking the cum from Taekwoons face lazily.

"Are you kidding." Jaehwan feels his spent cock twitch. He watches as Sanghyuk collects all the cum on his tongue, Taekwoons hooded eyes following his actions until Sanghyuk connects their lips together and they both whine filthily against each others mouths."You're going to kill me."

When they disconnect, theres a string of saliva that breaks from their lips and Sanghyuk makes a show of swallowing. Taekwoons face is absolutely on fire at this point, but he's lost all his stubbornness before, too focused on the need to cum now.

"Sanghyuk," He begs. " _Please_."

Sanghyuk concedes, grabbing Taekwoons arm and arranging them so that his chest is to Taekwoons back, the elder facing Jaehwan.

"Jyani watch me fuck hyung." Sanghyuk says in tone much cuter than the task at hand. Jaehwan curses under his breath, and he's half hard again, already. Sanghyuk pulls the cream sweater off Taekwoons sweat drenched body, revealing his flushed chest. He's now only left with the cat ears, completely bare in front of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon was already loose when Sanghyuk pushed in, the youngest having taken care of that as well. Both men release a content sigh when they connect, and Taekwoon falls back against Sanghyuks chest, his legs spreading tiredly and his eyes landing on Jaehwans. Sanghyuk saw how Jaehwan was watching them and smirked, using his hands to latch onto Taekwoons thick thighs and pull him apart further. His cock went much deeper into the older man and now Jaehwan could see the way Taekwoon swallowed Sanghyuk easily.

"Hy-Hyukkie...!" Taekwoon whimpered. "Sanghyuk please move..."

Sanghyuk complies, starting to thrust up and into Taekwoons heat, hands not leaving his thighs. "Come on hyung you too." He instructs, and Taekwoon whines as he starts to get up and drop back down on Sanghyuks cock, bouncing in his lap.

Jaehwan feels his mouth grow dry, watching the way Taekwoo fucked himself against Sanghyuks cock. He was definitely hard again, completely entranced at how ruined his hyung looked, impaled on Sanghyuks dick, thighs spread and shaking. The way Sanghyuk looked, completely in control of Taekwoon was driving him crazy. They were all tall people, but Sanghyuk had a way of making them feel tiny, a way of making Taekwoon look so small in his hands. His body was completely covering Taekwoons, they limbs tangled together as they moved in unison.

"It-Ah! It...f-feels so good..." Taekwoon cries, still forcing his body up and down Sanghyuks cock even if his thighs were burning. When he lands on his own prostrate, his eyes fly open and small scream leaving his lips. "F-fuck _there_! Please...please! Fuck me _there_!" He sobs moving against Sanghyuk faster so that he keeps hitting that one spot.

"Jesus Christ thats it." Jaehwan couldn't take it anymore, he moved off the couch going to where the other two were. Situating himself between Taekwoons legs, he kisses him, hands moving down to jerk him off.

Taekwoon breaks the kiss with a gasp, bucking his hips into Jaehwans fist, before screaming when Sanghyuk hits his prostrate again. Groaning, Jaehwan presses their cocks together, jerking them both off at the same time. His head leans over Taekwoons shoulder, so that he can press his lips against Sanghyuk. While they kiss, Taekwoon whines, senses going into overdrive from all the pleasure he was receiving. Sanghyuk was hitting him just right every thrust, and Jaehwans rough hand and dick created the most delicious friction against his cock. He couldn't think straight, only able to release a high keening noise as he came all over his and Jaehwans front.

The other two took no mind, knowing just how far they could push their hyung. Taekwoon whines pitifully at Jaehwan grinding against his over stimulated cock, still rutting against him until he's also finishing. Sanghyuk is the last to come, pushing Taekwoon to his back when Jaehwan lets go of him and fucking him into the floor.

"F-fuck hyuk..it...ah it hurts...!" But it also felt good and before he knew what was happening Sanghyuk fucked another orgasm out him, biting into his shoulder as he did and coming himself. Taekwoons voice was hoarse from all the screaming, body trembling from the fast paced orgasms. They were both motionless for a moment before Jaehwan comes and gently moves Sanghyuk off of Taekwoon.

"Holy shit..." Sanghyuk whines, flopping to the floor. Jaehwan helps Taekwoon sit up, letting the older man lean against him. "We should do that again."

Taekwoon snorts, body still shaking but he manages to speak. "Next time Jaehwan gets cat ears and you're wearing the ball gag."

**Author's Note:**

> idk lol. unedited bc its literally just porn
> 
> twitter: @notvixx  
> tumblr: @leohyukprincess


End file.
